Reunion
by J3nna
Summary: Forks High had arranged for a reunion for the class of ’06 ten years past graduation. When we had gotten the invitation, I had casually thrown it away. Or, should I say, tried to casually throw it away. Edward/Bella, both vampires.
1. Chapter 1

"Edward, why are we here?" I said, tugging on my husbands arm. "This is beyond ridiculous."

Forks High had arranged for a reunion for the class of '06 ten years past graduation. When we had gotten the invitation, I had casually thrown it away. Or, should I say, _tried_ to casually throw it away. Edward had found the invitation, and insisted on us going.

Reason number one for not going to the reunion: "Edward, we do not look even close to being twenty-eight years old! I can just pass over twenty-two, but you can't even pass for twenty," I had said.

"Bella, nobody is going to focus on that. Your friends will just be glad to see you. Besides, you have changed – you are a vampire. That changes your looks dramatically," he had said, his voice as sweet as honey.

"You don't look different," I had pointed out.

"Nobody is going to focus on _me_ when I have you with me," he had recoiled with, flashing me his crooked smile.

I sighed. Reason number two: "I look too different now, Edward," I had tried.

He had chuckled. "How does that change anything, love?"

I guess it doesn't. Reason number three: "What about Nessie?" I had said. God, I hated her nickname. However, after she had grown accustomed to it, I could not call her Renesmee anymore. She said it was similar to when people had called me Isabella. Ew.

Edwards's eyes had widened, and his smile had done so, too. "Yes, Bella, why don't we go interrupt her and her husband's second honeymoon?"

Darn. Silly kids. Final reason - reason number three: "I don't want to go", I had said, with a pout on my face. He cannot resist me, can he?

"Please, Bella?" he had said, looking deep into my eyes. I'm the one who couldn't resist the other. "I know it will be fun," he had said, kissing me softly on the lips.

_Stupid sexy vampire_.

We had arrived at the school later than we were meant to, meaning that the school would already be filled with our former classmates.

"Who is there already?" I asked, putting my hand on my husbands. Oh, he did look handsome in his suit. Alice – of course – had picked a red halter dress for me to wear.

Edward glanced at me, smiling. "Mike Newton, at least. His thoughts are the loudest of all. I can also hear Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. Ah, and Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber," he said, getting out of his car – an Aston Martin AMV 10.

Seriously. What happened to those sexy 1963 red Chevys? I sighed. I missed my old truck.

Edward stepped back into the car. He looked at me, concerned. "What were you thinking about, love?" he said, holding my hand tightly.

"My truck. But that is beside the point – what were our cover stories again? You were a doctor of some sort, and I was a homemaker?"

"Your truck?" he said. He looked confused, but focused on my questions a half-second later. "Yes, love, I am a cardiovascular surgeon."

"Can't I just tell people you are a doctor?" I asked.

He smiled at me, kissing my lips. "Of course, Bella," he whispered into my ear. "And you can have any line of work you wish to."

"Fine," I said, and stood from the car, followed by Edward.

He put his hand into mine, and we walked into our old school. God, I hope this goes well.


	2. Chapter 2

We entered the school as I held my breath. One of the perks of being a vampire – if I had held my breath like this as a human, I would have probably fainted. I saw many people I didn't recognize at first, until I saw Mike Newton walking towards us.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" he asked me with a smile, and pulled me into a hug. I made a mental note to thank Alice for the sweater, later; the coldness of my arms would have been puzzling to Mike.

Mike Newton looked quite different, now. His blonde hair was darker and slightly thinner, and he had slight stubble covering his jaw. He was a few inches taller since graduation, and he seemed to have been going to a gym – he now had strong, burly arms.

"Bella Cullen," I said, correcting him.

His smile seemed to fade for a second as he gazed to Edward, but refocused on me soon after. "You look amazing, Bella. It's as if you were still just eighteen years old!"

How correct he was.

Edward emitted a low growl through his chest. I squeezed his hand slightly; knowing Mike, he had probably thought about something inappropriate.

"You flatter me, Mike", I said, averting my gaze for a second. I sighed mentally; human behavior was so complex. "So, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. I now own my parents store," he said, beaming.

"Impressive, Mike. Are you married?" I questioned. His parents store wasn't that impressive, but I had to give him some assurance.

"Eh, no. I was married to Jessica, though, but it didn't last", he said, motioning towards Jessica with his thumb.

Jessica looked the same, but she now had longer hair. She had, seemingly, gotten heftier; could it be due to her divorce? Jessica noticed us, and began walking towards us.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mike," I said, before being hugged by Jessica.

"Bella! Wow, is that really you?" she said, her face beaming, but was that a hint of jealousy I saw?

"Jessica, you look stunning," I said, partly lying. Nobody seemed to be acknowledging my husband. Time to pull him into the loop; no way **I** was going to do the chatting all night.

"Jessica, this is my husband. You surely remember Edward," I said, freeing my hand to put on his shoulder. Ha.

"Of course. Edward, it is nice to see you," she said.

"Likewise, Jessica," he answered, smiling at her. Jessica seemed to melt. Now I growled, but with such silence only Edward heard me. He chuckled.

Next, we met Angela and Erik, who had gotten married. After the hugs, we got into talking. And when I say we, I mean myself, Angela and Erik. Edward made a quick comment here and there, but remained quiet. _Oh, he was going to pay for it tonight._

"We have one son, and another on the way," she said, patting her stomach; she was, most likely, on her fifth month. She showed me a picture of her son, Alex, playing on a beach. He was three years old.

"He is adorable, Angela".

"Do you have any children?"

_Uh-oh._

I looked at Edward. He just smiled at me, nodding slightly.

"Yes, we have a daughter," I said. _Don't ask for a picture. Don't ask for a picture. Don't ask for a picture._

"Oh, that's wonderful. What's her name? How old is she? Can I see a picture?"

_Darn_. _The only picture I had of her, she looked like a five year old, and I look like crap. _

"Her name is Nessie, and she is…six years old. Here is a picture," I said, handing it to her.

"She is beautiful, Bella," Angela said, admiring my baby.

We chatted for a while, and then parted. It was time to go home. _Finally_. As we were walking out of the school, we heard a crash, and the smell of human blood hit my nose. I didn't mind it, but – I looked at my husband, whose eyes were darkening as I watched him.

"Bella –, " he started, but I put my finger to his lips.

"I understand, Edward. I will be waiting in the car," I said. Thankfully there was a forest nearby; he could feed there.

"Thanks, love," he said, and walked towards the woods, before starting to run at superhuman speed.

I walked towards our car.

_Edward was going to pay. Sure, the party had been fun, but he had, basically, stranded me._

_I already had an idea._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I was as sweet as sugar to Edward. He was never going to know what hit him.

The house was empty; the family had gone to visit the Denali's. I didn't want to visit them because of Tanya. The last time we had visited the coven, Tanya and I would just shoot daggers with our eyes at each other. Besides, the family was just briefly saying _hello_ before returning back here.

I set my book down, and closed my eyes to listen him play his piano. I smiled to myself, and took a few quick steps towards him. I wrapped my arms around him, smiling into his neck.

"That sounds beautiful, husband," I whispered.

"Thank you, wife," he answered with a smile on his face.

He continued playing, and I closed my eyes. I held my breath, too; the only thing I wanted to feel right now was his music.

"Someone is coming over today," I whispered.

"Oh? Who might that be?" he said, keeping his concentration firmly on the piano.

"Charlie," I said, and he hit a wrong note.

He resumed playing normally. "Oh. Oh, that's…nice," he said.

"Isn't it? Unfortunately, I have a few errands to run…" I said, attempting to make myself believable. As a human, I could never lie to anyone. It gets easier when you are a vampire.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, and he stopped playing his piano. He turned around to face me, but remained seated. "Errands?"

I put my index finger to my lips. "Your birthday is in less than a week, love," I whispered. I wasn't even lying right now. It really was, and I really did have to get him something.

He was silent for a moment. "And you must do this while Charlie is here because…?" he said, but in a respectful manner.

"Just to make sure you won't follow me or read the minds of those around me," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You can block people's minds from me," he muttered.

"But everyone around me? You don't want me to tire out, do you? It does take a lot of my energy, Edward," I said, attempting to sound sad.

He looked at me with concern, and got up from his chair at vampire speed to embrace me. "I didn't mean it like that, love. Forgive me," his said, kissing my forehead.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Of course I forgive you, Edward."

_Ding dong._

"Oh, there he is!" I said, letting go of Edward and running to the door.

I opened the door quickly, only to be embraced by my father now. I chuckled, and hugged him back. It was unusual of Charlie to do so. However, I hadn't seen him in many months, so I saw reason behind his actions.

"Bells! It has been too long," he said, smiling.

"I know, Char- I mean, Dad," I said, letting go of him. "Look, Dad, I have some errands to run," I started, and his face fell. "- so I will be leaving for a while. But I'll be back sooner than you know it! Just hang out with Edward," I said, gesturing in his direction.

Charlie raised his head to look past me, and was surprised that Edward was there. I had heard him come, and I couldn't assume Charlie could do the same. He was leaning against a wall, appearing nonchalant. I shot him a glare.

"Charlie," he said politely, and walked over to him to shake hands.

Charlie took his hand glumly, shaking it quickly before letting go. "Edward."

"I have to go now," I said, grabbing the keys to the Volvo. _His_ Volvo. His eyes widened when he saw what I was going to drive.

I said I was going to make him pay, didn't I?

"See you!" I said, closing the door.

Giggling to myself silently, I leaned against the door. I wouldn't miss this reunion for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Busy with real life, blah blah blah. I left my boyfriend. **

**This feels like a fucking English essay…600 words is actually quite a fucking lot. Enjoy.**

I walked as quickly as I could to the car, opened the door, sat inside, and started laughing. Giggling quietly, I began listening to the conversation. I know that Edward knew I was around, but what was he going to do? Tell daddy on me?

I closed my eyes, blocking all the distracting noises around me.

"So, Edward…how have you been?" Charlie asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Just fine. What about you, Charlie?" Edward replied. Always so polite.

Well, this wasn't very fun.

I opened the car door, and stepped out of the car. I stood for a split-second, thinking how I would make this situation worse for Edward. Don't get me wrong – I love him with all my heart. But, I have him for eternity. Who says I can't have a little fun?

A gust of wind hit me, and many aromas entered my sensitive nose. I instantly smiled – there were mountain lions around. Edward's favorite.

Oh, this was going to be good.

I ran swiftly – Edward had commented that I was rather graceful, especially for a vampire. I took pride in this, as I had been such a klutz in my human life.

Before long, I found a young mountain lion standing right in front of me. The beast stared at me, a low growl emitting from his throat. He stared at me with his golden eyes, eyes that reminded me so much of my dear Edward.

I don't like killing. I don't. Not at all. However, I am a rational vampire: I need blood, and blood requires killing. I gave the lion a half-second prayer to any God, and lunged at him.

It was savage.

It was messy.

But, above all, it was fucking amazing.

I withdrew myself from the lion's jugular, and the cat fell loudly to the ground. I looked down upon myself; my white dress was completely stained in delicious, mountain lion blood. I giggled to myself – I usually wasn't this messy. Oh, no. This was intentional.

I ran back to the house, and checked my watch. It had been exactly 1 minute, 17 seconds.

I walked closer to the house, peering through a window. Edward and Charlie were sitting in the kitchen, unmoving, silently.

I could already sense Edward's discomfort. His grip on the glass he was holding tightened. His eyes immediately caught mine.

I waved at him, licking my blood soaked lips. He didn't move a muscle.

Giggling, I walked to the door. I opened it so quietly that Charlie couldn't have heard me. I walked (again, quietly) to stand right behind Charlie. I help my breath, remaining as invisible as possible. Edward stared at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Charlie asked, turning around.

But I was already gone.

Charlie turned back around. "N-nothing. Nothing at all, Charlie," he said, taking a drink from his glass. Wine. Ew.

He was ignoring me, keeping his eyes intently on Charlie. But I knew he was struggling. I wonder…

I walked to the door, taking my high heels off. High heels must be a vampire thing…I always hated them as a human. Maybe because I was so horribly uncoordinated that I would have probably killed myself if I took two steps with them. Hm.

I peeked around the corner, watching Charlie and Edward for a second.

"So, when will Bella be back?" Charlie said, staring outside. Clearly bored.

"Oh, soon, I believe," he said, glancing at me discreetly.

Oh baby…payback's a bitch.


End file.
